


Wildest Dreams

by starsandfires



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Sad, The Winter Soldier AU, and this came out, eventually, i saw a promo of peggy in a wedding dress and cried, so yeah idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5920807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandfires/pseuds/starsandfires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve recalls the last few weeks and his encounter with the mysterious Winter Soldier from his hospital bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest Dreams

When they put Steve under, the nurses didn't realise his body would integrate the morphine so quickly. Still, the amount of anaesthesia would still keep him asleep for hours.

 

***

He didn’t realise what he was seeing, something about this masked assassin reminded him of _her_. The hair was definitely similar and something about those warm eyes that were so cold now. But it couldn’t be. She was dead or in a retirement home by now.

Then she took her mask off, those lips. He had spent many days thinking about them after first meeting Margaret Carter. He had liked the way she encouraged and endeared him, after all no female had ever paid enough attention to have a conversation with him let alone care about his worries for the country or even his ideals to join the war, he enjoyed the way she looked at him.

Peggy had thought he was very different, she had come across many men, punched many of them but no one was like Steven Grant Rogers. He was noble, gentlemanly and even after the change, even more so if that were possible. She had liked Steve when they had first met, she had loved him when they had spent so much time together during the war.

However, Margaret Carter did not exist.

“Pegs!” Steve’s mouth betrayed him, he had shouted her name so lovingly, like a lost child shouting for his mother.

She slowly turned.

“Who on earth is Pegs?” Her voice was a shell of the eloquent, quaint accent Peggy had.

Then she jumped disappeared.

 

He had to fill Nat and Sam on the details, he didn’t reveal anything too much just that they were close. They needn’t know about the kiss or the connection they had shared instantly from their first moment together. Although Nat already knew, the first thing she did after finding about the avenger’s initiative was to dig the dirty, the dirtiest Steve got, was a photo of someone called Margaret Carter in his compass and a kiss that had been documented by Colonel Phillips, something that left Nat smirking for weeks.

Nat had never seen such urgency, Steve began investigating any theory he came up with and any theory he heard. Nat had heard about this assassin she had briefly come across her when she was in the Red Room, the Winter Soldier they had named her. She didn’t realise she was British; she had spoken to everyone in Russian.

Steve demanded everyone call her Peggy, that was her real name after all. Everyone was seeing a side to the captain that they hadn’t seen before. He was panicked, irritable and stressed. Nat sympathised, a similar feeling she had felt only a few months previous, she looked down to her arrow necklace and knew the feeling.

 

The final confrontation was painful, especially for Steve. As Peggy attacked, she was ruthless now, Steve fought to not hit back, his aim was to disable her and capture her – save her from whatever had happened to her.

“Why do you keep calling me Pegs?” She demanded between attacks.

“Because that’s who you are.” Steve replied simply, from afar it almost looked like a dance.

Finally, as they began to tire one another out, Steve could only see one way out of this. He went for her head and attempted to knock her out, when he hit his target, she slumped but he gracefully caught her before she fell to the ground and carried her in his arms, bridal style.

He carried her like that all the way back to SHIELD headquarters. The only thing they could think of was to keep her in the medic bay, keep her under guard, strapped down and debrief her and reset her memory.

During the gruelling two weeks where Peggy appeared and disappeared, Steve stayed beside the strapped hospital bed almost constantly until he was dragged out.

 

The first moment when Peggy remembered herself and Steve, he almost cried.

“Pegs?” She was laid down, her brown eyes looked at him, she looked distraught and tears fell while his large hands stroked her chestnut brown hair. “What did they do to my girl,” he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

“Don’t leave me Steve.” She begged, he looked straight into her eyes.

“Never. Besides, we have a date.” She laughed and the smirk he had seen on her face so many times appeared.

However not always were things so great some days she would fight the restraints and forget where she was, thinking she was back in Hydra’s hands rather than SHIELD.

Although by the end of the two weeks, they felt she was fit to go into normal life, released her into Steve’s care and had SHIELD psychiatrists make weekly visits. Nick had ordered this out of Steve’s sake rather than Peggy but felt overall she was no real danger, especially considering Steve.

 

After their short love affair in the war, they had not had a chance to sleep together, their kiss had even been rushed.

“So it isn’t improper for one to sleep in a boyfriend’s bed when not engaged or married.”

“No Pegs.”

“Hmm, seems fair. I never did understand why everyone was so hush hush.”

Steve for some reason had expected Peggy to be considerably more conservative and realised that it was him that must have been the prude. He enjoyed feeling the warmth of her curled into his chest, feeling her breaths against his chest.

Pepper had welcomed Peggy with open arms, as had Natasha. Pepper had taken her shopping and Peggy had found her modern style, she had returned to wearing her bright red lipstick and curling her hair.

Sometimes they would be in the kitchen or at the Stark tower and Peggy would freeze up, they all knew what it was. Tony especially.

Steve watched all of his friends make a special connection to Peggy, he particularly enjoyed the maternal love that Peggy grew for Tony. The sisterly bond between Peggy, Pepper, Wanda, Jane and Natasha was to be envied Steve thought. The friendship Bruce and Peggy had was very peaceful, they enjoyed having tea together and reading and surrounding each other in peaceful surroundings. The friendship between Clint and Peggy was the most unlikely, he had expected Clint to brush her off but they spent many hours discussing their experiences and sharing stories about Steve. Sam liked to sit Peggy down and hear all about Steve before his transition and after, he revelled in it. Peggy was practically an avenger.

One evening, they were spending an evening with Pepper and Tony, the two girls had disappeared, Pepper to show Peggy some new art. Steve leaned over and sighed deeply.

“Tell me your thoughts young one.” Tony grinned, Steve rolled his eyes.

“I want to marry Peggy,” he took out a small ring box from his pocket.

The next thing Peggy knew, she was on the roof of the Stark tower, overlooking New York, Steve on one knee. He had lifted her in his arms when she said yes. Tony and Pepper appeared through the roof entrance with champagne, screaming their congratulations.

 

They had married in an old church that hadn’t been destroyed by the many wars that had rocked New York. The avengers were all present and when Peggy had appeared through the archway, Tony on her arm leading her up the aisle, smirking, Steve felt his cheeks moisten, he was crying.

“I love you Pegs.” He mouthed to her as she neared.

When they had said their vows and kissed one another like they’d never kissed again, Peggy cried too.

“It’s like my wildest dreams have come true.” Steve said, resting his forehead against hers.

“Wildest dreams, Steve.” She sighed content.

 

***

When Steve woke up Nat was sat down with Sam behind her.

“About time.” Nat said.

“What? Where’s Peggy?” Steve said confused.

“Peggy? Come on Steve we have a mission to finish.”

Then Steve remembered the events of the past few weeks, he felt a hollowness in his chest, an ache. An ache he hadn’t felt since just before crashing the bomber plane into the ice, no physical injury he'd acquired hurt quite as much as this. It was all a dream.


End file.
